Astralena
Astralena is an Astral Being who is the Queen of the Astral World and Mother to the Original Number, Astral. She appears in the fallowing Yu-Gi-Oh Fanficions; Kitty Dairies 1 By Laurcaty831 {Smoothmilk}http://wattpad.com/Laurcaty831, Memories, Cursed, Forgotten, Darkness*, and Life by ShiningFriendship http://wattpad.com/shiningfriendship. Starting Again By FlowersOfHeaven, and The Lurkers by Millie_Astral. Appearance Being a being from the Astral World, Astralena has a light blue skin tone, like her son, but has long, light blue hair a tone ligher. She has a white sclera over her right eye and her left is a very light purple. She were a white, long and flowing dress with a thick, soild gold trim on the top and a very light pink outline at the bottem. She also has two large light blue fairy wings, which is her only way of flying, but she can walk, unlike Astral. Lastly, Astralena has the same green markings all over her body like Astral, but the markings on her checks are differant, for the top diamond point is pointing down instead of up. When Astralena was revived, her dress turned to rags, for it was ripped at the bottem and she wore it by two thick straps. But, she was able to use her powers and make her dress the same as it once was. Powers and Abillites Astralena has the power to transform into two types of animals, a bird and a wolf. Since she is seen by the people of earth, she uses her Wolf form to run across fields and and she uses her bird form to fly swiftly from one place to another, without others knowning it's her. In her normal form only, Astralena welds a light blue and sliverly sword, which is her main attack weapon, along with two light beams that she shoot out from her hands. Astralena is able to use some of the Numeron code's powers, but unlike Astral, she cannot change the future. Astrlena also carries around a 3-D blue diamond necklace, made of Astralite and Baria crystals and has a similar effect to that of the Emperor's Key. When Astralena duels, she uses the same duel disk as Astral and can make many Shinning Draws per duel. Even though not being the orignal number, Astralena is able to use the number's powers. Biography History Astralena rules the realm of the Astral world wite all of her heart, along with Eliphas and Ena. She cares for the denizens like family. Astralena taught Astral many things, before he lost his memories on Earth, and everything about dueling. Somtimes she tends to get into quarrels with Eliphas about his thirst to destory the Barian World in order to rank up the Astral world, since he is the Will of the Astral World and takes care of the realm when Astralena ventures out. During the battle with the Barian God, Don Thousand, Astralena fought him for a great amout of time, until Astral finshed him off. Then, during Dr. Faker's attack on the Astral World, Astralena got her body crushed under a bolder while trying to protect Astral. She wathced over the world as a "Dead soul" and she could'nt leave threw the dimensions. She watched Astral travel to her body and and lay near her head, in pure sadness. She even watched Astral take his mission from Eliphas to destroy the Barian world. She was later revived and was able to leave in between the worlds. Roles In Fanfictions Kitty Dairies 1 Astralena probaby has the biggest role in Kitty Dairies 1. Astralena was revived by the main hero of the story, named Laur, as she went to the Astral World, while Yuma was dueling his master, Roku, and used her healing power to heal the Astral World and Astralena in the process. Once Astralena was revive, she traveled to Yuma's house and mangaged to take over Laur's body to order to speak with her about a reward for reviving her and to reunit her with her son and to become queen again. The first step in the reward was giving Laur her 3-D blue diamond pendant, then she left Laur's body and retreated into the pendant,for she come out the next day, during Yuma's and Shark's duel. When she came out of the pendant, she gave Laur a her own ZEXAL transforming, combineing the bodies and souls of her and Laur, similar to Astral and Yuma. Astral was stunned to see his Mother again after so long as Astralena landed her feet and Astral flew into her arms. once the touching moment was over, Astralena explaned to Yuma, Shark and Laur who she was and and how she was dead for almost 13 years. When, she first told that she was the Queen of the Astral World, Shark didnt belive it. late on, she showed them her transformation of her dress and Shark just sighed. Memories Astralena appears for two chapters in this story. She also plays the role of the Mother of an Earth type user, Hana. For the first chapter, she appeared in her energy form to the Main Hero, Kazumi. Astralena asked if Kazumi is searching for answers. At first Kazumi started at her in confustion at her, but repiled, "Yes". Astralena asked what Kazumi needs to know about and Kazumi expained about "cards that can control the people that own them". Astralena asked if she was referring to Number cards and Kazumi denited, saying that she doesnt know the name, but, are "5 types of these cards and they have a dark aura around them". Astralena concluded to the "Five Forbiddion Number cards", special number cards can can act like a normal number card, but absorbs the person's energy until there is nothing left, referring them to "leeches", then they move on to their next target. Kazumi flinched at the sound of this and asked how come the Forbiddion Numbers haven't been destroyed. Astralena could not answer her question, for she had to go, but told Kazumi one last thing, her name. For the second chapter, Kazumi's friend, Amaris, told her about Astralena being the Queen of the Astral World and that she was Hana's Mother. Kazumi was very surprised at the sound of this and Vector, who was next to her, was as well. Amaris also expained that Astralena was good friends with Kazumi's Mother. As Proof, Vector took out a photo album and found a picture of Astralena and Kazumi's Mother, sitting in rocking chair and their children sitting on their knees. Vector though that Astralena was dead, but Kazumi told him that she saw Astralena in her energy form and he was in full surprise. Cursed Astralena has two more short appearances in this book. He first appearance was when Kazumi was punching a punching bag after her Battle with Hina and her Other self. Astralena appeared next to her and told her to rest, sinse she was in the battle room for neary 2 days without eatting or sleeping. Kazumi only ignored her and continued punching. Astralena reminded her that she has been at it for two days straight and that it's not good for her. Kazumi kept ignoring her until Astralena asked Kazumi what happened to her. Kazumi finally stoped at told Astralena why she did'nt remind her about a certin thing. Astralena wondered what she meant. Kazumi answered that she is cursed and that on her 20th birthday somthing is going to happen to her. Astralena sighed and sat on a bench. She expained to Kazumi that Hina cursed her because Kazumi got crowned queen the Barian World instead of her. Out of jealousy and anger, Hina cursed Kazumi so that on her 20th birthday, Kazumi would die. Kazumi sighed and got up to punch the punching bag again. Before Astralena disappeared, she told Kazumi to rest again. In her second apperance, Kazumi was running home, when a Masstive amount of Barain Slaves actived their duel disks. Kazumi had no idea how to fight them off, since her father took her deck away. Then, when she opened her bag, a card glowed. When she took it out her eyes widened. Astralena floated behing and watched. Kazumi asked what she was doing here, but Astralena told her she will expain later and to deal with this situation. Kazumi put the card on her duel disk and actived it the next turn. It was a trap card called "Jinx". It destroys all of the opponent's monsters and deals them damage equal to their ATK points. The Barian Crest disappeared on the people's heads. Kazumi then asked Astralena where she got this card. Astralena only sighed, saying that some cards are forbidden, some more then others. Kazumi was in surprise, asking if Jinx was forbiddin. Kazumi then had to leave and told Astralena to explain it to her later. Forgotten Astralena appears for 1 chapter. She appears in Kazumi's living room and Kazumi's new cat, Leo, jumped into her arms. Kazumi asked who she was, since recently got her memories takened away as a Barian punshiment for using magic on a human. Astralena introduced herself again and tells Kazumi she has come to help. Kazumi only sighs and tells her she doesnt need any help. It was then Astralena used her powers to create an image of Kazumi's punshiment in the Barian World. After the image vanished, Kazumi blinked as states that this was all mind games. Astralena told her they are not until Kazumi told her to stop and bursted out of her house. Astralena then called out to her and said "She can't run away from who she is" and Kazumi kept on running. Darkness Astralena makes another short appearance. She is walking around the corridors of the Barian Castle. She heard that Kazumi has woken up after a deep slumber, but couldnt find her anywhere. She soon saw Amaris walk out of Kazumi's bedroom. Astralena asked where Kazumi was, for she wanted to speak with her. Amaris looked sluggish and Astralena raised an eyebrow, knowing this would not be good. Amaris started to talk, until Rio walked up to them and told Astralena that Kazumi has gone to the dark side. Astralena was in surpise, wondering how, because Kazumi's dark side has been sealed. Amaris explained that the Dark side broke the seal, but it had a separate body to Kazumi until Ray hurt Kazumi and she went into so mush despair that she dark side was able to take control of her. Astralena begain to expain what happens to Kazumi after she gets out of control. Rio inturrupts, saying she knows and Kazumi will be coming in a few days, so they must be ready. Deck Astralena uses an Astralian deck, which consises of Astralian Fairy and Astralian Warrior Fairy cards. She also uses uses Astral's deck in some cases. Her ace card is Astralian Warrior Queen Fairy- Asteraro and she tends to use the field spell Astral Rain offen.